


Kokkuri-san

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Halloween, M/M, dog spirit Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Awful AU #352 "Me and some friends snuck into a cemetery at night to play with a Ouija board and you just scared the EVER-LOVING shit out of us by dropping down into our midst from the tree above us at the height of the tension" AUWhat happens when you play a Japanese spirit summoning game on Halloween in the middle of a cemetery? Well if you're Kagami, you get a date.





	Kokkuri-san

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san...will I ever get a girlfriend?"

"I can answer that for you."

"Ask it something serious!"

"Why are we out here again?", Kagami asked. He'd seen enough horror movies, American and Japanese, to know they were pretty much walking into a haunting or slashing. When he'd been invited out during Halloween, he accepted easily, thinking it was better than the night he had planned, which was nothing. But then he'd been led to a cemetery and someone had taken out the paper and the coin.

Kagami wasn't superstitious or paranoid, but he believed that you got what you asked for. And sitting in a graveyard on the scariest night of the year, playing the Japanese equivalent of ouija was asking for nothing but trouble. But he wasn't about to be called a chicken, so he put his finger in the coin and followed the summoning ritual.

The spirit was apparently among them already and they had begun to ask questions. Furihata had asked about getting a girlfriend. If he had those kind of worries, they should have gone to a party and played Spin the Bottle. The game wasn't that popular over here but maybe Kagami could introduce some teenage American culture to these guys.

The coin moved to  _'no'_  on the paper, getting a reaction from all except Kagami. It was obvious one of them was moving it around.

"Kagami, you ask it something."

He let out a huge sigh but didn't protest. The sooner they got it out of their system, the sooner he could get home.

"Oi, Kokkuri, are you bored?", he asked. The coin moved.

_Su, ko, shi_

"A little, huh? I bet you're not as bored as I am", Kagami snorted.

"Stop messing around with it Kagamicchi. Be serious", Kise scolded.

So now they thought he was the one moving it? Ridiculous. Someone else had to be doing it. He could probably figure it out if he asked some more questions.

"What's your name?"

_Ku, ro, ko_

"Kurokocchi? That's a cute name", Kise cooed.

Kagami raised a brow at him before asking his next question. "What kind of spirit are you?"

_I, nu_

"A dog spirit?"

Suddenly the coin moved in jerks that was almost too fast for any of them to follow.  _Together, together, together._

_Let's go together_

"Okay, not funny guys", Furihata laughed shakily. He wanted to take his finger off the coin but he was afraid of what might happen if he did. "We should go ahead and send the spirit back."

_No_

_Not yet_

They weren't asking any questions and yet the coin moved. Kagami had yet to figure out which of them was doing it. He was about to rule out Furihata when it moved again.

_Stay_

_One night only_

A glow appeared from behind Kagami and he turned to see someone standing behind him. Kise and Furihata screamed and ran off, leaving him alone with his finger on the coin. The stranger was the one glowing, and that was definitely weird. But besides that, he was remarkably plain. He was dressed in a kimono of white and blue and looking at Kagami with expectant eyes.

Looking up at Kagami.

This guy was pretty short.

A short guy, hanging around a cemetery on Halloween night, dressed in a kimono. They must be some kid in a costume. Kagami peeped the realistic animal ears on the top of his head. Definitely a costume.

"Let's go", the kid said.

Kagami raised a brow. "Go where? Who even are you?"

"You already know my name." The glow around him dimmed until it disappeared. "My name is Kuroko."

"Okay, I get it. The guys are pranking me. Good job." Kagami stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around. His friends had run off somewhere, probably laughing at him from behind a bush. Impatient, Kuroko grabbed Kagami's hand and put it against one fluffy ear.

"Do you believe I'm a spirit now?"

The ear felt soft and warm, and it moved at his touch. Kagami went to its base and saw that it directly attached to Kuroko's head. His eyes widened.

"Y-you... you're really... really a...?"

"Yes."

"Huh..."

"If that is all, may we go?"

"Go where?", Kagami asked. This guy wasn't planning on dragging him down to the spirit realm, was he?

"To have some fun. The both of us are bored. We can find something to do together, I'm sure."

"I'm not going anywhere with you looking like that", Kagami said, gesturing to Kuroko's appearance. Even on Halloween, he stood out. And most of the people who dressed up were small kids. Kuroko was short but not by that much that he could pass for one. In a puff of smoke, Kuroko's human form disappeared and in his place was a small dog.

"Is this better?"

Kagami let out a shout and and stepped back until he hit a tree. It didn't come up often, but he was absolutely terrified of dogs. Even tiny cute ones. Kuroko's dog form was so small he could fit comfortably in a duffel bag. But that didn't make Kagami any less afraid. Kuroko took a step forward and Kagami hid behind the tree. With a sigh, Kuroko changed back to his human form.

"This appearance is best then."

Slowly, Kagami came from behind the tree and nodded. "Yeah. Don't ever do something like that again."

He had no qualms about hanging around a spirit for the evening, but he wasn't sure what they should go and do. Maybe there was a party they could go to. Kagami took out his phone to see if anything interesting was happening nearby. Kuroko stood next to him and looked on at the screen.

"There's a couple things happening in the city. We could go and check 'em out", Kagami said.

Kuroko nodded and followed Kagami's lead. Thankfully the events were within walking distance. Kagami didn't want to imagine having to get on public transportation with this guy. The first place they went was a street lined with food carts because Kagami was starving. He had an armful of food while Kuroko was satisfied with just a vanilla milkshake.

"So were you really answering all those questions?", Kagami asked as he ate.

"Some of them. A few were done by my companion, Akaashi-kun."

"Another dog spirit?"

"He's a fox."

"So he's hot?"

"I mean that he is a fox spirit, Kagami-kun."

"Oh." Yeah, that made more sense. They got two spirits for the price of one. Maybe that was some kind of special Halloween deal. "Is that why the coin started going crazy?"

"Akaashi-kun likes to play tricks sometimes. You may need to keep an eye on your friend, the one never getting a girlfriend", Kuroko said.

"Furihata? Why?"

"Akaashi-kun intends to bewed him."

Kuroko had said so with such a straight face and continued to slurp his milkshake that for a moment, Kagami thought he misheard. Surely Kuroko was joking. Yeah, that was it. There was no way some fox spirit was going to spirit away his friend in order to marry him. That kind of stuff was the thing of fairy tales. Then again, he was walking down main street with a milkshake-drinking dog spirit.

But what Kuroko had said was just too hard to believe. So he chose to ignore it. They went to a public showing of some horror movie. The plot of most didn't really get to Kagami, but he fell for jump scares every single time. By the end of it, Kuroko was brushing popcorn kernels from his hair. He'd kept a straight face for the entire run time but for a while, he kept a hold on Kagami's sleeve.

Apparently not having his fill of frights yet, Kuroko pointed out a haunted house and suggested that they go inside. Both of them were able to keep cool but then Kagami saw a canine muzzle and nearly jumped on top of Kuroko. Then he saw the human legs beneath the animal head and let out a sigh of relief.

"It's just a werewolf."

"You are a strange person, Kagami-kun."

They got to the exit of the haunted house and Kagami noted how late it was getting. It was already after midnight and he had things to do tomorrow.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to head back on to the other side", he said.

"I suppose", Kuroko agreed.

It was silent for a moment as Kagami waited. He expected Kuroko to fade or disappear with a glow like he did before. Or maybe even fly away, he didn't know how spirits did it.

"Well?", he prompted when none of these things happened.

"You have to send me back, Kagami-kun. You haven't finished playing the game yet", Kuroko explained.

"The game?! With the paper and coin all the way back at the cemetery!?" If he had known that he needed that stuff to get Kuroko back, he would have brought it with him. They went back to the grave site and Kagami found the paper immediately, it was still nearby. Finding the coin took a bit of searching though. He wondered if it would work with him doing it alone.

"Here goes nothing", he said.

"Thank you for showing me a good time Kagami-kun", Kuroko smiled.

Kagami felt his cheeks get warm and he wasn't sure why. Kuroko was just thanking him for a nice night out.

"Uh, yeah. Any time." Kagami put the coin back on the paper and then put his finger on it. He looked up at Kuroko as he spoke. "Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, please return now."

Kuroko's body disappeared and the coin moved to 'yes' then back to the shrine gate at the top of the page. Kagami looked around. Kuroko was really gone. He knew he was supposed to use the coin to buy something as soon as he could, but he didn't feel like letting go of it yet. He put it in his pocket and went home for the night.


End file.
